Tattered
by ChibiMonster1917
Summary: So It's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but i want to do that beacuse i want you. i want all of you, forever, you and me, every day...
1. Shattered

Tattered

By:Chibimonster1917

I do not own any of theses characters of Kingdom Hearts.

Please comment and be nice or don't comment Thank you. ^.^

Chapter One: Shattered

It was a calm and silent summer night when the cops found him. He was beaten bad enough that his eyes were swollen shut his arm broke and his nose. When they found him they though there is no way he'll survive , When he finally awoke he was in the hospital with a breathing tube and a cast on his arm a busted nose and he couldn't see.

It was all white he could see lights but then everything went dark. When he awake again he could smell something, but couldn't identify the smell. Then he felt something rub his arm, " Hello there, Hun we could't get your name when you came in can you tell me your name?". He looked around for the voice," Mm mm my name is Roxas" The nurse looked at him with a kind look," Well dear my name is Emily, i'll be your nurse for the rest of your stay, Doctor Reese will be come check in with you."

As she walked out she asked " Would you like something to eat Hun?" He thought for a second," Can i have Donburi?" he asked after a second. She smiled " Of course Hun." She brought it to him and helped him a bit. After a while Doctor Reese came in. " Hello there young man." he said looking at his clip board." You took a beating a broken eye sockets, broken arm, and a messed up nose. Your lucky you survived this."

Roxas looked up slightly towards the doctors voice. " am i blind doctor or is there something blocking my vision?" the doctor looked down at him in a sorrowful look, " I'm sorry but you will never see again."

All that week he spent there in that bed he could't help but wonder if he had been question or if what really happen came into the light. What if he found out what if he dose it again. All these thoughts came flooding through to him, his head just went spinning. Later that day he was check out of the hospital. He checked himself in to a hotel that night hoping he could find something to do with himself.


	2. Reasons

Chapter 2: Reasons

For all that mattered he sat there confused and alone, not knowing who to call or where to go. He had no one and he had nothing. He turned the TV on there was nothing good on nothing at all. He decided to take a walk maybe just maybe he might find something to do.

Food on every corner, people all over the street, cars horns going off every were. Everything was so loud now that he had no eye sight. Nothing made sense anymore who he was or who he should be. He walked slowly back to the hotel not know if he was going the right way, but he lived in this town his whole life he new his way around like the back of his hand.

He found his way in the room, sat down on his bed, and passed out. He went to a time when his mother was still alive and his father wasn't around. His mothers face was kind and soft, as well as her eyes always so bright. They were spinning around and around and then she started to bleed from everywhere and he couldn't"t let go. He screamed and pulled away then it was him the reason he was so scared of the night. He woke up in a puddle of his own sweat, he sat up swiftly and put his face in his hands.

For the rest of the night he sat there crying not wanting to go on.


	3. コー ヒーショップ: The Coffee Shop

Chapter 3: コー ヒーショップ: The Coffee Shop

Summer turned to fall, fall into winter, winter in to spring, a whole year had gone by and he had not been found by him he was free and safe. Roxas moved to a little town called Wildefield it was by the sea. He lived in the victorian district in an apartment loft . Roxas had everything he needed by him. A small coffee shop, a book store, a small grocery store as well, on the week ends the coffee shop was Roxas second home. All the people in town new him and questions flew around about how he could do art if he was a blind man.

No one ever said it out loud but went to him when they needed a peace done. He made good money when he needed it. He really didn't eat much but when he did he ate ramen and most of the time he ate muffins from the coffee shop. His favorite muffin was the chocolate chip chocolate muffin with Jasmine-cha. That night at the coffee shop a new face came in, they smelled like vanilla and honey. His voice was like soothing melting chocolate and at that single moment Roxas new he wanted to meet him.

Roxas went up to the counter to get another muffin and walked towards the sweet sexy smelling man. He made himself trip over the young mans shoe, in a intents the young man grabbed him and slid him into the booth next to him. The young man apologized and said his name was Axel. Just hearing his name Roxas melted in his pants, he tried not to look directly at him. Roxas for once in his life didn't want to let someone know he was blind.

Roxas and Axel talked for hours right up till almost two in the morning. They started to talk more and more as the weeks went on, till the night were Axel asked why he was always looking down and never at him. that night Roxas told him he was blind and that he had been blind for a few years now. He didn't tell him how it happen or why but he felt like he had just gave part of his life to Axel. Like his whole life had just came into a new light like he was starting a new chapter in his life.


	4. Our Secret place

Chapter 4: Our Secret Place

As they grew closer they started talking more, hanging out at Roxas's place and doing art with one another. Just spending time was enough for the two of them they just wanted to be near one another. Both crushing but too ashamed to say anything even with the look of want in there eyes. They had spent so much time together and Axel had taking Roxas to places he would have never found on his own. His favorite so far is a little cove on the far north of town.

On this particular day Axel decided it was as good a day as any to take Roxas there. The cove was through the woods and that took them about an hour to go though just because of the new sights and sounds they encountered each time. When they got through to the other side it was like a whole new world to them. The smell of the fresh crisp ocean air was intoxicating but not as intoxicating as Axel's calone. Today he was wearing a warm melting candy type smelling one Roxas didn't know what to do with himself when Axel got super close to him.

Axel brought a blanket and a picnic basket full of muffins, Gyoza, and Yakiniku. They sat there on the beach and Ate a little talked some and just plan enjoyed one another. At every touch both of there hearts fluttered and they got a little red but neither said a thing. Night started to fall and Axel brought out a surprise for Roxas a huge 3 roomed tent. Roxas was speechless and was even more surprised when Axel had even packed there bags. " how long are we camping out here for," Roxas asked. Axel gave him and big bear hug and replied " For as long as you want.".


End file.
